


二律背反(上)

by xinghua



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinghua/pseuds/xinghua
Relationships: 炎博 葬博
Kudos: 52





	二律背反(上)

炎客显然不是想参观我的屋子。我对此有所预感，也大概猜到之后会发生什么。我抓起一把湿掉的头发，有点紧张又有点彷徨。

一般伦理认为，如果两个人决定实施性爱，融为一体，那就代表他们要一起生活，也就是说“成为属于对方的人”。

当然这是说深厚感情的两人，对我们不适用。我和炎客的关系很难用单纯的“深厚”概括，炎客也不会轻易跟某个人绑定。

我习惯性地深入思考，在浴室里又多搓了一会，穿好衣服出去。

炎客坐在床上，两条腿松散地挂在床边垂向地板。瘦长脚踝之下垫着地毯，肤色与灰暗的毛毯织物一暖一冷。

我被他吸引着走近，手心附上他的脸颊，沿着下巴来到肩和胸膛。我头一次这么认真地抚摸炎客的身体，他有雕塑一般流畅的曲线，肌肉结实柔韧。

他扣住我的后脑与我嘴唇相贴，一边亲吻一边拉扯我的衣服，鼻腔里都是充满荷尔蒙气息的黏腻空气。

我是男人，天生地要去主导性爱，炎客肯定也是一样的。当我按住他的肩试着往后推，怎么推都推不动，就这样僵持不下。

炎客牵住我的手让我触碰他的嘴唇。他咬住我的手指，用两排牙齿磨蹭关节，舌尖舔过指腹。

我脑内轰隆隆地响，口腔里温热又柔软，一时之间不知道作何反应。炎客抱住我的腰向后倒去，我趴在他身体上方的时间不到两秒，他就翻身把我压在底下了。

脖子处有湿热的呼吸，那里的皮肤薄而敏感，炎客张开嘴一咬，我立刻战栗着缩了起来。

他在刚刚吸吮的部位亲吻几下，握住我的下体。敏感的地方受到刺激，我本能地合拢了膝盖。

另一只手从衬衫上面按压我的胸膛，指尖拧动乳头。我立刻就感到不对劲，奋力朝后仰:“等等，没有胸，揉也没用的。”

“我想揉，不行吗?”

在刁难我的时候，炎客摩擦我性器的手指开始加速移动，像指甲锉一样打磨尖端的细孔。

阴茎流出的透明液体被他抹到了我的大腿根部，接着在手指的引导下流过后面的洞口。

他把我胸部尖头捏得突了出来，在白衬衫下撑起一个红点。随着抚弄下体的动作而晃动的腰被他揽着，充满性意味的肢体语言占据了我的大脑。

精囊剧烈收缩，性器官头部喷溅出白浊，以肉眼可见的速度疲软。一想到射出的精液沾满了炎客的手，我就想掩住自己的双眼。

下身一凉，我的视线落下，看见自己的裤子和内衣都垂到膝盖上，露出一截大腿。

炎客沾湿的手穿过股间碰到后面的洞，第一个指节刺了进去。我想象着接下来会发生的事情，肚子里面开始火烧了。

“……真的要来……?”

我迟疑地发问，炎客用柔软的嘴唇吞下我的耳朵:“已经到这一步了，除了做之外还有别的选择?”

手指来到更深的位置，在那一点点狭小的空间里蠕动，搅动肠道发出了糟糕的粘连声。

我无地自容，原本就在发烫的脸变得更热了，几乎要沸腾冒热气。

埋入甬道的手指增加，我尽力放松括约肌以此减弱肠道的不适。在后穴里抚弄的指头掠过某一处，应该是耻骨附近，他隔着一层直肠粘膜按到了我的前列腺。

我弹起腰，会阴和小腹酸麻，脊柱不停地颤抖:“那个！这里不行……啊!！！”

看到我的反应后炎客的手指就对准那个点直插过去，被开拓的下体湿漉漉地流出很多液体。床单湿了一块，简直像是……女性高潮时……分泌的体液……

这不可能——我挣扎着翻过身向床头爬去，妄想摆脱他的控制。

是手指刺激导致直肠分泌出了肠液，我的身体构造不可能有阴道高潮。所以这不过是幻觉！

炎客挤压我的性器，面对前后一同涌上来的快感冲击，我的胳膊和腿哆嗦着，失去了逃跑的力量，面朝下瘫在床单上。

下一秒腰被炎客提起，臀部抵到他胯间。架住我腰部的手臂很稳定，可以窥见炎客的从容。

与我的窘迫和羞耻形成鲜明对比，炎客似乎十分冷静。与我不同，他到现在还没有发泄出来。

明明干了这种事他还这么自在……我听到解开拉链的金属声，有一种比手指更高的热度按在了屁股开孔处。

身体跟着他顶胯的动作摇摆，硬挺性器贴着我的股缝摩擦。我完全不知道他会在什么时候插进来，心脏悬吊在高处。

几次在入口浅浅地试探过后，他以缓慢却压倒性的力量挺入我体内。

开口边缘被撑得紧绷，在撕裂的边缘往返。通过收张的肠壁，我能探寻性器目前插入的位置、尖端形状，甚至表面拔张的血管走向。

巨大的硬物一边碾平内壁的褶皱，一边向里面前进。确实非常难受，男性使用后面果然太勉强了……

我咬牙将全部注意力集中在攥床单的手指上，其实我自己也知道这是没有意义的行为。

眼泪不断地淌下来，炎客掀起我的衬衫衣摆，啄吻我的脊背。我罕见地得到了他的抚慰，手掌滑过皮肤的力道称得上温柔。

挺进告一段落，他终于整根进来了。我克制着自己的呼吸，每次吸气，下体都会不自觉收缩一下，这样身体内部填充着异物的痛苦越发鲜明。

炎客覆在我的背上，啃咬我的脖子，对我低声耳语。他在炽热的吐息中叫了我的名字，后颈一阵酸软，被一个人拥有的强烈心动淹没了我的神智。

不要背对你，让我正面看着你。

我把这种愿望放在眼睛里，扭过脖子执着地盯着他。

炎客深深地看我一眼，暂时退了出去。内部依旧追逐着他的性器，他抽出去时和肉壁表面摩擦，冒出一股我无法形容的牵滞感。

我忍住呻吟的冲动调转方向，等待炎客的下一步。他可能会很粗暴，比如用力抚弄脊背，揉搓臀部，或者是不容抵抗地分开我的大腿……

但他始终只是用右手可靠地托着我的后腰，帮助我完成了转身的动作。

我为自己多余的想法感到羞愧，自觉摆动下肢把炎客慢慢地迎到里面去。这回进入的阻碍小了很多，性器一直贯穿到内部。

甬道饱涨得不可思议，肚子里都是他。炎客加大力度冲刺，啃咬我的胸口，对着乳头舔舐。

刚吐出精液的生殖器完全恢复硬度，前端的体液滴了下来。身体已经为最后的高潮做好准备，我一次一次的趋近前列腺高潮，对那种感觉既恐惧又渴望。

然而炎客一直没有给我机会。我渐渐摸索出了他的推进方式，一旦将我带到高潮边缘就立刻撤回，放慢抽插的速度、减少刺激，之后重新加快。

我感觉这样下去我不是疾病复发喘气至死，就是被他一下下地捅穿肚子。

得想个办法挽救局面，我小幅度地推他:“……呼……你不会是打算，射在里面吧……”

“不喜欢？”炎客从我胸前抬头，唾液在乳头和他的嘴角之间拉出一条半透明的线，摇摇晃晃地断掉了。

他不经意地舔了舔自己的嘴唇，红色舌头在湿润的唇间进出。这幅画面的冲击着实有点大，我又把他的脸按了回去:“……很难清洗啊！”

炎客面孔砸到我胸口正中:“我帮你洗就是了，哪来这么多事。”

我顿时想拿手在他背上抠两下表达郁闷，结果指甲平钝得根本刮不出痕迹。

或许是觉得我废话太多，炎客抬头吻我的嘴唇，舌头探到齿间再扫过上下颚。他带着我的手来到后穴与他相连的部位，我看不见那里的情况，但触觉兢兢业业地传递来了信息。

肠道里的些许精液被卷出来再推回去，由于性器前后击打碰撞，穴口周围泛起了少量的泡沫。

终端在摇晃着的视野的某一角闪烁。此时我更加清楚地意识到，这样严苛的世界中，我私密的房间里，炎客狠狠地进犯了我……我们正在交合。

这让我难以控制自己的感情，会忍不住亲吻他，更紧地拥抱他，和他每一块肌肤相贴。

“炎客……”我抓住炎客的脖子，想把自己全部交付给他。

而他终于不再那么平静，没有闲情隐藏双眼中的欲望，就这样赤裸地看着我。仅仅是目光交汇，被性饥渴的野兽拥抱的错觉在我脑海里一闪而过。

再次重叠的嘴唇变得焦躁起来，湿濡的水渍声被彼此口中的热气吹干了。

“嗯、嗯……”

不需要再喊出声，只是在心中继续呼唤他，我的身体就会被进一步拥紧。

似乎随时都能到达那个时刻，我双手抱着炎客的后背，手指嵌入他的皮肤，向他控诉这是我的极限——我真的不行了。

炎客加快戳刺的速度，每一下又狠又深，伴随沉重的呼吸，用胯部把一切送到尽头。被他给予的快感支配，我再次射精时无意识地夹紧双腿，腿根挤压炎客的两边腰部。

甬道内部高热，喷涌出的精液对比之下显得冰凉。我的身体不由自主地颤抖，似乎想用肠道温热那些侵入的液体。

我放缓了喘息的速度，炎客等待一会，扛小孩子似的把我带去浴室。

觉得自己得救了，我打算伸手去开水龙头。汗液浸湿的衬衫像束带一样裹在身上，够不到开关。

炎客剥掉这最后一件衣服，抬起我一条腿。察觉到他要干什么，我费力地摇头:“别再来了……”

炎客没理睬我的反对，那里面已经松软，他顺畅地捅进去，想带动肠壁回忆他的形状似的慢慢律动。

顶撞的动作屡次把我摁到墙上，后面就是冰块般的瓷砖，我哆嗦着往前凑，努力远离浴室墙壁。

他刻意挺动胸膛，两块饱满的胸肌碾磨我主动贴上去的乳头。电击般的酥麻感遍及四肢，我呜咽一声，可又实在不想背贴瓷砖，只能被动地承受。

目前的姿势不方便抽插，炎客干脆托起我的屁股让我圈腿环住他的腰。

整个身体腾空而起，我连忙扒住了他的肩膀。性器进到了前所未有的深度，震惊之下我的嘴里漏出一道失控的叫喊，反应过来自己都起鸡皮疙瘩。

小腹阵阵酸麻，原本就疲惫不堪的前列腺又一次被迫痉挛，向我的全身散布高潮的信号。

稀薄的精液喷到炎客的胸腹上，肠道又多了一股液体的浸润。

我失去了所有力气，炎客抱着我翻开穴口清理，精液和体液的混合物从我大腿内侧流出，汇合成一股白色的细线浇到脚底。

炎客拧开花洒，单臂拥我入怀，和我在水柱之下亲吻。有水流从嘴唇缝隙进入了口腔，我既站不稳也睁不开眼，没有余力回应他。

细密的热水流过头顶，肩头，再顺着背部蜿蜒而下，均匀地冲刷我身体肿胀的部分。到处都有针刺般的疼痛，尤其是乳头和软化的股间。

他一寸寸地剐蹭肠壁，抠出藏在褶皱里的精液。我真心渴望这个过程赶紧结束，他越深入，下体的难耐感就越影响我正常思考。

捧起水塞进肠道冲洗，麻痒的内壁清爽起来。我感到舒服了一些，倚靠在炎客身上，感觉随时可以倒头昏睡。

总感觉自己又忘掉什么东西……想不起来。

炎客用浴巾把我卷成长棍摆放到床上，我没有力气坐不正，哐当歪倒在床边。

我的脸下是皱巴巴的床单，体液干涸氧化，留下斑斑点点的污渍。炎客把我往旁边一推，我借力滚了一圈腾地方让他抽出床单，然后他从柜子随便找了一张干净的铺上。

“衣服和床单拜托你送去洗衣房，我得自己待一会……”我嘶哑地说。

炎客手臂一揽，连着浴巾捞过我:“你看上去会死在屋里。”

如果我能动我一定要跳起来打他:“不都是你干的吗？！”

他发出低沉的带点嘲笑却无恶意的气音，手移到我的咽喉，用指尖悠哉地轻抚。

早在训练室被他揍的时候就想过，我不是猫，不会半空转体，更不会因为被挠了下巴就轻易地心情变好。

说是这么说，但是余韵残留的身体会从微的刺激中寻找快感，我竟然顺从地蹭到了炎客的手掌上。

太不争气了。我长叹一声:“你先走吧，给点面子好不好……我的男性尊严需要时间修复。”

“那好，我去收拾残局。”

残局指的可能是我踩在池边的泥脚印和歪七扭八的莲花芽。我没法反驳，目送他拎起床单和脏掉的防护服走出房间。

从炎客离开我的寝室开始，已经过去很久。我在床上躺着发愣，身体这么疲惫，竟然没能入睡。

忽然，门从外面咚咚地敲响，我浑身一震。

想起来了！还有送葬人的报告要处理！！

“麻烦，等，等一下——”我喊道，嗓子很痛，说话声音时断时续。

我下床在衣柜里急切翻找，拽出备用防护服就往身上套，腿上穿一条睡裤。

扭开门把手，送葬人带着文件袋站在走廊的光下。

我以一个极不自然的姿势斜靠在门板上，害怕破音不敢大声说话:“谢谢，今天辛苦你了。”

送葬人走近，来到离我非常近的位置:“博士？您的脸色很差。”

“不不，我挺好的。”我接过他手里的文件袋，“交过报告就去休息吧。”

他一反常态违抗了我的意愿，捏住我的手臂，拉开防护服的衣领:“为了确认您的身体状况，失礼了。”

送葬人必要时会毫不犹豫打破禁忌，我有种蜗牛被撬开保护壳的既视感。

沿着他定住的目光低头看去，至少从能看见的锁骨起，我的身体表面出现了紫色粉色交织的吻痕和指印。

往下我都不敢再看，僵硬地笑笑:“皮下血管出血……而已，没事的。”

“我知道。”送葬人低声说。

“知道什么？你不用在意这些。”我拍拍他的肩，背对他走进屋，“听我的话，快点回去。”

他从后面环抱我，我僵直着动也不能动。这个萨科塔身上又出现那种类似于被灼烧的焦虑感了。

防护服敞开落下肩膀，他不含情欲地吻过我的脊背。我攥紧了他胳膊上的布料，发现事情在朝我根本没预料到的方向疾驰而去。

“我知道他会对博士做这样的事。”

送葬人虔诚得宛如在亲吻一具神像，但我不是石块，是活生生的人，柔软的触感让我忍不住发出一声干燥的喘息。

承诺的话语，送出的礼物，在黑暗中交握的手掌……那些和送葬人共同经历的事情并不是梦。

他就在身边，明明就在身边。我依旧觉得他离我太远。

伏在背上的身体按年龄来说，和我的区别并不算大。尽管如此，却充满着年轻的树一样的力量。

没错，那是可以无限延伸的潜力。今后送葬人也会越来越强，我比谁都想让他去更高更远的地方，我怎么忍心让他困惑停滞不前。

应该是这样的。可是不甘的寂寞，慢慢地渗透到心里。

【你对我抱有怎样的感情？】

这样简单的一个问题，我问不出口，送葬人也回答不上来。

因为知道这一点，太辛辣太悲哀了，一不小心就会对自己发出“放弃吧”之类的劝谏。

“……在你没有确认自己的感情之前，别做这种事。”

送葬人是以怎样的心情，聆听我来不及掩饰苦涩、颤抖着说出来的话呢?

身前的手臂猛然收紧，我渐渐冰凉的后背一下变得温暖起来:“请不要误解，这不是一时冲动，是我思考后的决定。”

这句话让我的心脏躁动，但很快就被压制下去。

……还不明白吗？送葬人并非怀有那样特别的爱意，我也只够给唯一一个人承诺。所以别再抱有期待了，博士。

我尝试掰开他的手臂:“结果都是一样的……如果你放手的话。”

突然听到臼齿用力咬合的声音，我被翻转过来，后背深深压入床铺中。

在我仰望的视角里，那双原本清凉如结冰湖面的眼睛，现在好像于火焰中融化了一般。

“不一样。”

他说着，从这里开始的亲吻，就像要夺取主导权一样凶狠了起来。两个人混合在一起的唾液以及我刚才说过的话，被一同吞了下去。

呼吸和胸口翻卷的感情都是如此激烈，我被攥住的胳膊钝痛，一定会留下淤青。

“我不会让您逃掉的。”

隐隐约约有什么坚硬的东西破裂。心脏挣脱意识的束缚，剧烈地跳动着。

原来……原来如此。我明白一直从他身上散发出来的情绪的真面目了。

——这种令人心焦的感情，叫做“喜欢”啊。


End file.
